


Together We Heal

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night up with Toby, Derek and Jackson aren’t ready to deal with Jackson’s college friend. There’s a big difference between being a student and being a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Heal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for prompt #29 - Recuperating at fullmoon ficlet. Long ago, someone requested a “Toby gets ill and Jackson freaks out” story… this um, is inspired by that, but isn’t really that story. Oops. Sorry? As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf.

Derek hears the car coming before it pulls into the spot in front of the house. He’s familiar with the engine, with the way it drops just a bit like one piston is almost misfiring. He has heard it almost every day for the past month as the semester has worn on; Damon’s here to study.

Jackson glances up from where he lies on the sofa, Toby curled against his chest, and he makes a noise. “I forgot to tell Damon not today,” he mumbles.

Derek puts one hand out so Jackson doesn’t move. “I’ll let him know.”

“No, no, I need the notes.” Jackson sits up slowly, cradling Toby close, murmuring against the soft baby skin of his cheek. “I missed class, and I need to go over what we did or I’ll never catch up. I’m not a good enough student to just skip it.”

“Don’t say that.” Derek hates the way Jackson derides his own intelligence, as if he is somehow lesser than the other students. It’s different from when he was a teenager, and determined he was the best at everything, whether he was or not.

“It’s true.” Jackson kisses Toby’s forehead and settles him into Derek’s arm just as the doorbell rings. “I’m just being practical. If the course were lacrosse, I’d ace it.” He walks over to pull the door open.

Derek wonders if Jackson is thinking about going out for the team in the spring, playing again. It would change things all over again, be another draw against his time with his family. But if it’s what he wants, Derek will support it. And Toby will learn to cheer.

Damon waves to Derek as he steps into the living room. “Didn’t see Jackson in class, so I just thought I’d stop by.” His heart skips slightly, and Derek cocks his head, listening to the lie. He watches how Damon looks to Jackson, waits for a response. At the same time, Jackson wavers on his feet, eyes bruised around the edges from exhaustion.

“Neither of us have slept much.” Derek tries to keep the growl from his voice and knows he fails from the look Jackson shoots him. He smiles instead, all teeth and no humor. “Toby’s got a cold, and we were both up most of the night. Right now Jackson needs studying more than homework.”

“Are you his dad or his boyfriend?” Damon asks lightly. “It’s a couple of hours, and you’re here. We’ll go over the notes, then he can get some rest. You’ve got Toby, right?”

Over the last weeks, Derek has had to admit that Damon’s not a bad kid. But he’s a _kid_ , and right now that’s all he can see. Jackson hasn’t been a kid since school, not since his sophomore year when he asked Derek for the bite. Not after the kanima, not after his first heat. He doesn’t have the luxury of being a kid any more than Derek has been able to be one since his own catastrophic teenage decisions.

They’ve grown up too fast, and right now, Damon’s easy-going attitude grates on Derek’s nerves.

“Toby comes first,” Derek snaps.

“Derek.” 

“See?” Damon gestures towards Jackson when he speaks, as if that one word is agreement. “Professors don’t take _my baby cried all night_ as an excuse for a bad grade. You can take time off work to take care of Toby so Jackson can make class, right?”

“Damon.” Jackson’s voice is sharper this time, exhaustion adding the growl before he catches himself. “Don’t. Derek’s right. I couldn’t even think straight if I tried, not while Toby’s sick. He’s our first responsibility: him, then ourselves. Just let me copy the notes, and I’ll watch the lecture online. We can meet up in a few days and you can help me out if there’s anything I don’t understand.”

Jackson takes Toby from Derek, nuzzling the top of the boy’s head while he tugs the baby’s shirt down over his back. Derek can hear the soft inhalation, the huff of breath as Jackson touches the baby’s skin and eases some of the pain of breathing through aching lungs.

Derek can’t help the smile then, reaching out to touch Jackson’s shoulder, completing the circuit of _family_.

Damon’s heart slows, evening out as he turns and sets a small set of papers on the table. “Those are today’s handouts. I’ll email you the slides and the notes I took.” He hesitates when he gets to the door. “I hope Toby feels better soon. If he’s okay this weekend, the house I’m pledging is having a party Saturday night. You should come.”

“We’ll come if we can,” Jackson murmurs.

_We’ll come if we can_. 

_We._

Damon’s gaze narrows, but Derek just watches him, expression even, until Damon turns away to hide his irritated expression.

Derek tilts his head towards the door, and Damon lets himself out. The car outside hiccups to life, and Derek relaxes as it pulls away.

“We should rest while Toby’s finally sleeping,” Derek murmurs, pulling Jackson closer, arms around his mate and son. Jackson makes a noise that Derek chooses to take as yes, and he doesn’t object when Derek nudges them both towards the bedroom.

If they rest in their bed, the whole family together, it will help Toby heal. Derek’s sure that in the morning, Toby will wake, right as rain after his illness. Pack heals, after all, and perhaps Jackson and Derek need a little of that too.


End file.
